Danny's Halloween Special
by GrimBanshee
Summary: I thought I'd write a Halloween oneshot, just for the occasion. Takes place at Vlad's mansion, where the fruit loop gets a disturbing surprise.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, or any of BH's other character's/universes or whatever belongs to him. I own NOTHING!**

"Oh, cheese logs!" exclaimed the weary halfa.

Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius, heard a knock at his door. As usual, it was sure to be a child dressed up in a ghastly costume portraying a susposedly _scary_ creature. It was just that time of year again.

His helpers had the week off, unfortunenately, so Vlad had to answer the door himself. Sure enough, when Vlad answered the door, there were two little brats in costume. One was dressed up as a devil, with a pointy tail and horns. The other was, amusingly enough, a vampire. He even had fake blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Trick or treat!" sang the annoyingly high-pitched voices.

Vlad quirked his head to the side in a thoughtful pose. A sinister gleam lit up his features while a devious smile graced his lips. "How about..."

Two black rings encircling Vlad suddenly appeared. In an instant, Vlad's long greying hair and black suit were replaced with spiked up raven hair and a majestic white suit with a flowing black cape... with red lining. His vibrant blue eyes became the villionus red ones we've all come to know. Vlad had changed into his vampiric ghost form.

"Trick!"

Evil laughter echoed throughout Vlad's mansion as the children ran away screaming in horror. Feeling smug from the wanted reaction he got out of those brats, he closed the door and started to head back down to his laboratory. But, the fates had something different planned for him that night.

Knock, knock, knock...

Vlad glowered in frustration, "Oh, butter biscuits!" Still in ghost form, Vlad went back to the door. His gloved hands grasped the knob tightly, and the door was opened once more. Expecting another artocious child in costume, he was prepared to scare it off.

"Trick or treat!"

"Oof!" Vlad was blasted to the ground with a powerful burst of green ecto-plasmic energy. The stillolete of a spikey-haired teen smiled above him. "Daniel," whispered Vlad menacingly, "What is the meaning of this?" As Vlad's anger rose, so did his voice.

"Uncle Vlad," teased Danny Fenton in his ghost form, "I just stopped by 'cause I was in the neighborhood." Just outside the mansion, Vlad coud faintly hear the rustling of bushes and restrained giggling.

"Daniel, what are you up to?" Vad asked abruptly, leering at the other halfa with caution.

"Oh, uh, nothing much. You?" replied Danny casually.

Vlad knew Danny was lying. This situation wasn't normal... there was a strange feeling about the air. Also, the fact that this ghost boy was grinning way too overzealously and just happened to _be in the neighborhood_ was a major tipoff. Since when did Danny ever _want_ to come and visit Vlad... in Wisconsin!

"I was baking cookies," came Vlad's snarky response. His face was completely blank, but you could feel the hate waves radiating from him.

Danny could only burst out laughing. "Ha, ha! I can see it now! You in a pretty pink lace apron making sparkly sugar cookies for my mom!... Er... wair... EW!" The boy frowned deeply and started to shake his head wildly, trying to berid himself of the horrible image of _Vlad and Mom_.

Suddenly, Danny cried, "Stay away from my mom!"

Vlad fumed. "I was being sarcastic, brat! And, no, I will NOT stay away from your mother!"

"But she's myyyyyyy mom!" whined Danny.

"Well, you just can't keep her for yourself. That would be selfish... and people would begin to think you're _weird_."

In an instant, Danny calmed himself down. Looking straight into Vlad's eyes, he said seriously, "Penut Butter Banana Monkies."

"What!" exclaimed Vlad, his red eyes wide in shell-shocked surprise.

A feminine voice called from outside, "Let's go, Danny!" Another voice, this time more masculine... but _nerdy_... said, "Yeah, I want some candy!"

"I'm on it!"

_SWOOM!_

In what seemed like no time at all, Danny flew out the door and out of sight. Wondering what that was all about, Vlad went outside. What awaited him, was something more terrible than he could ever imagine... not that he could. His great mansion was both severly egged and grossly tee-peed.

"Oh, s'more pop tarts," was teh last phrase uttered by Vlad for the rest of the night. This was going to take him _all_ week to clean up!

THE END

**Author's Note: Originaly, I was going to write this as a oneshot Halloween romance type of thing, but things didn't go that way. And, just incase you didn't figure it out, that was Sam and Tuck out in the bushes. They did the fantastic redecoration for Vlad's mansion. My next DP fic will have movement in it, to make things more interesting.**


End file.
